Inspector Cramer (Nero Wolfe)
Resident of the Nero Wolfe Loops, Inspector Fergus Cramer is a Looper, the head of the New York Police Department's Homicide Division and associate of the private detective Nero Wolfe and his assistant Archie Goodwin, whom he regularly works with on cases. Personality Perpetually cranky and a certified genius, Cramer has some respect for Wolfe (which is returned), but doesn't like the other man very much, due to Wolfe's eccentricities and other factors. In baseline, he can often let his resentment, jealousy and dislike of Wolfe interfere with his own good sense, going out of his way to obstruct the other man out of spite, even when it would benefit him more to let Wolfe continue unopposed. Looping History For his first thirty or so Loops, upon realizing that time was repeating for him, Cramer suffered from a mild form of Setsuna Syndrome: he was terrified that something would go horribly wrong if he didn't play his part precisely to script and so kept to baseline as much as possible. After learning the truth about the Loops from Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, he was very relieved to learn that he didn't have to do and act exactly the same all the time; he was in fact encouraged to try new things to keep from going crazy. When it was suggested that he could use any new talents to annoy his associate Nero Wolfe (who'd been getting on his nerves since baseline), he decided he liked the idea. Powers and Abilities During his first shown Loop, Inspector Cramer had no out-of-Loop abilities due to not experiencing any fused loops, crossovers, alternate histories or the like until that point; it is unknown if he's acquired any since then. *'Detective skills': Cramer is a certified genius and skilled detective. Unfortunately, his abilities are somewhat hampered by his bad habit of jumping to a preferred conclusion based on obvious evidence and sticking to it without looking harder at anything more subtle. Relationships with other Loopers *'Twilight Sparkle' and Pinkie Pie: Having replaced Goodwin and Wolfe (respectively), Twilight and Pinkie explained the Loops to Cramer, who was extremely grateful to them for doing so, since now he knew he wasn't going crazy. In addition, Pinkie's offer of friendship and subsequent party invitation to him was very much appreciated, in no small part due to it being proof of how different she was from Wolfe. *'Nero Wolfe' and Archie Goodwin: The Anchor and another Looper for their universe. In baseline, Cramer has a mutual respect and dislike with Wolfe. Later, when he learned the two had kept what they knew about the Loops a secret from Cramer, unaware that he himself had come online, he wasn't very happy with them, but understood their reasons for doing so since, as Twilight explained it, his baseline self would have most likely thought they were crazy. Their exact relationship status since Cramer learned the truth is currently unknown, but he liked the idea of using what he could learn in the Loops to annoy Wolfe as payback for Wolfe annoying him so much in baseline. Category:Looper Category:Characters